


Surely your knowledge must be vast on the subject!

by dahtwitchi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Himawari's hair design choices makes me think of christmas trees, Iruka should always be a bamf dad to just about every kid around, Just a stupid thing without plot nor sane, M/M, This comic is a series of poor control over my brain, Trolling kids, poor kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Children grow up, and turn to grown ups for answers on the most uncomfortable subjects. It's all the naivete that makes them- No. Nope. Kids know far more than their parents ever want to pretend!(Comic-y thing, read left to right.)





	Surely your knowledge must be vast on the subject!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, my brain ran away with me xD I guess it could be set in the [Finding Friendly Companionship](http://archiveofourown.org/series/908757) universe, but somehow I hesitate to put it there. I don't know if I'd want this to actually happen, or just being a random idea that was put into imagery ^^;

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, small bright happy cute kids are able to get away with SO MUCH they can become such trolls later on! :p 
> 
> Headcanon Iruka get more and more used to young girls being fixated about their bodies what with the ages he teaches and has to handle, so he has gained some immunity towards the fact that young girls grow up. And as a male teacher he has had his fair share of very awkward tries to use sexual viles on him by kids. In fact, I suspect Naruto was the worst xDDDD  
> My headcanon Iruka also has all the dirt on the parents of all the second gen kids xD I mean, just think of Naruto’s sexy-no-jutsu. He could use the intel to either threaten Naruto to tell Himawari, or tell Himawari if she wanted ammunition for a better standpoint in arguments with her dad xD


End file.
